Workers in the art of transporting, processing and manipulating unit records (e.g., checks, mail, etc.) recognize that great advantages can be enjoyed where the manipulation (e.g., diversion) of a record can be made to automatically vary according to record condition (e.g., size, weight, etc.). Such is an object hereof
In a preferred embodiment, I teach a system that reliably and efficiently diverts and routes documents into one of two paths based on pre-measured document size and interdocument spacing information. The preferred objective is to supply only minimal selector (diverter) gate forces and actuation speeds as are necessary for to the reliable document handling of a "following" (e.g., the very next) document that the gate must possibly handle--e.g., to maximize the service life of associated electrical and mechanical components; to minimize average energy expended over many gate actuations, and to reduce the cost of electrical and mechanical components. According to preferred features, this system determines (e.g., measures and computes) document conditions prior to invoking gate actuation and then sets gate actuation parameters according to these conditions.